今好きになる。 (Ima Suki ni Naru.)
and |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = HoneyWorks: * shito (music, lyrics, bass) * Gom (lyrics) * HoneyWorks (arrange) * Oji (guitar) * cake (piano) * Yamako (illust, video) * Other Artists: * Orebanana-P (tuning) |links = }} Background It was uploaded onto Niconico and YouTube on November 25, 2014. On the following day, it remarkably entered the Hall of Fame. It has achieved over 700,000 views on NND and 5 million views on YT. This song is part of HoneyWorks' Confession Executive Committee Love Series. It tells the story of Setoguchi Yuu's younger sister, Setoguchi Hina, and it focuses on her unrequited love for Ayase Koyuki. It pictures their relationship from their meeting, when Hina scolds Koyuki for clumsily dropping a trashcan while they were cleaning up. Unaware that he was her upperclassmen (senpai), she told him harsh words and chased him around thinking that he might have seen her panda underwear. After that, despite having the worst encounter, she would usually notice him, and when their eyes met, he would be the first one to smile at her, leaving her to feel troubled about his innocence. At some point, Hina realized she was in love with him, giving up on not admitting it to herself anymore. A few years later, when they were in High School, Koyuki changed a bit, having his hair cut and dropping the glasses, causing him to become more popular among the girls, much to her dismay. Hina felt like she had become both closer to him, but also further to him, knowing it was because of his feelings for Enomoto Natsuki. She knew she didn't stand a chance and convinced herself that it wouldn't be that bad, even though she usually caught herself thinking about him. With their relationship having become unclear, when their eyes met, Hina would be the first one to look away, leaving her to feel troubled, despite wanting to talk to him. Hina imagined that if she told him her feelings, it would create an even bigger distance between them, but even then, she wrote him a love letter. The events of Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu and Kokuhaku Rival Sengen happened, when Natsuki successfully confessed to Yuu, leaving Koyuki heartbroken, and thus, making the timing in which Hina chose to deliver it to him the worst as possible. She hid the love letter behind her back, thinking that she wouldn't be able to pass it on with him like that. Noticing his troubled face and the tear tracks while he said he got rejected, she let the words "I like you" slip from her mouth, however Koyuki didn't interpret it as a confession, but just as her trying to comfort him instead, telling her that he was alright and that she didn't need to comfort him. Following Hina's "confession", we see her crying in her bedroom, as she couldn't suppress the tears, while looking at a picture, a scene which was shown before in Terekakushi Shishunki, and is revealed in this song to be a photo of her and Koyuki on the day he graduated from Middle School. In the very end of the song, Hina says that she'll say it to him again another time. A version sang by Setoguchi Hina's voice actress, , is included in HoneyWorks' album Boku Ja Dame Desu Ka?. Succeeding versions |author = HoneyWorks |category = Human cover |title = Asakura Momo's Cover |description = An official cover by Setoguchi Hina's voice actress, Asakura Momo, included in the CD "Boku Ja Dame Desu Ka?". |icon = HoneyWorks - Boku jya dame desu ka.jpg |color = #ffffff; color:#6d5354 }} Lyrics Derivatives |category = Human cover |title = Hiiragi Yuka's Cover |description = |color = #fffffd; color:#e95378 }} |category = Human cover |title = Akatin's Cover |description = |color = #fffffd; color:#e95378 }} |category = Human cover |title = nami's Cover |description = |color = #fffffd; color:#e95378 }} |category = Human cover |title = Amatsuki's Cover |description = |color = #fffffd; color:#e95378 }} External links Official Unofficial Category:Confession Executive Committee Love Series Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Japanese songs Category:Original songs